


Roll to Me

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Sex, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Graphic Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn Battle, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loved and trusted Daniel; but instinct and long-honed reflex functioned on a level below consciousness, and while Jack's love might have seeped down that far, his trust hadn't, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle VII. Prompts: bones, doubt, fear, holding, promises, protect.

They'd been at this long enough, in relationship-time, to start taking pleasure in drawing it out, making it last, but not long enough to naturally, fluidly change positions in mid-act. They'd been at this long enough this afternoon to need a break from the position.

He'd brought Jack to the edge twice now, arms hooked under Jack's bent knees. He'd learned to massage Jack into orgasm by the way he moved inside him, leaving his hands free to hold, which he was doing now, or caress and fondle, which he wanted to do, or re-position, which he'd never done. If he turned him, he could angle himself to deliver pressure that Jack had never felt before, even from his fingers.

Daniel eased out and eased the cradled legs down, heels onto the bed, and pressed them almost flat. Not completely flat or Jack would tense up. Always leaving some flexion in the joint. He lifted his knee over to straddle the thigh on his left, and rubbed himself into the hair and flesh and muscle. With firm, gentle hands, he urged Jack to roll onto his side.

Jack didn't roll. "I don't bend that way."

"You will, you'll see." The gentleness in Daniel's voice said _I'll be careful_. The firmness said _I know your body. I know what I'm doing._

Jack got skittish where his joints were concerned, instinctively protective of knees and hips, wrists and elbows, shoulders and ankles. Daniel understood that better once he started training in hand-to-hand, learned the damage your body could do itself by twisting the wrong way or planting weight at the wrong moment. From then on he noticed Jack protecting himself all the time in the field. Always flexing and bending, never hyperextending; always anticipating, the knee going forward as he sensed the oncoming sweep of the staff weapon behind it, bending ahead of the impact, attenuating the force without technically yielding; never kneeling of his own volition, controlling the amount of damage even as he was forced.

He protected himself in bed, too. He loved and trusted Daniel; but instinct and long-honed reflex functioned on a level below consciousness, and while Jack's love might have seeped down that far, his trust hadn't, yet.

It wasn't about bending. It was fear of straightening, tensing, locking up; being pushed too far the wrong way. It was about breaking.

"I'm fine on my back," Jack said, running light fingers up and down his own erection, a holding pattern and an invitation.

Daniel leaned down, teased Jack's lips with an almost-kiss. "No you're not." He pressed words into Jack's chin and along his jaw, hard bone under stubbled skin, the scaffolding his handsomeness was built on. "You feel like a girl with your legs in the air. It pisses you off that your head characterizes the position as weakness, because you don't like what that says about your attitude toward women, or toward me when I'm on my back with my legs up and open for you."

"Can the fucking psychoanalysis." Jack's right hand didn't pull down from its lax drape over his head, didn't join his left in a position of readiness or defensiveness; his expression lost none of its calm, appreciative arousal. But irritation was confirmation. He was nervous about turning, about opening up in that position. He'd watched the copious porn Daniel had shown him with a sharp, skeptical assessment that frequently implied _Yeah, like that's gonna happen_.

Soft against Jack's ear, Daniel said, "I won't stretch your leg all the way up."

He'd never broken a promise he'd made in bed. Until the day he cracked and promised Jack that he'd never leave him, he never would.

He felt desire and capitulation go through muscle and down into bone like a seep of warm water into limestone. Jack turned it into a grumble, the way he did -- "Yeah, well, you keep edging me like that, gonna wind up with bedsores here, so fine" -- but he was more porous and more limber than he would ever admit, and his dangerous, vulnerable, shielded body melted into Daniel's control.

Daniel rolled him, riding his leg as it rotated and the soft skin of inner thigh brushed sweetly across his scrotum. He opened Jack tenderly, folding the leg with infinite care, tucking it into the cage of his chest. Hugging it one-armed while he used the other hand to feed himself back into Jack's body, then hugging it other-armed while he stroked between Jack's legs, fondling and tugging. He varied the angle with every slow thrust, probing and stretching, pushing new pressure-pathways into sensitized tissue, plowing new furrows of pleasure.

Holding Jack open like this, fucking his groin as much as his ass, fucking him sideways, was bringing him too close to pull back from. Just when he couldn't hold on anymore, Jack's body bowed into a backwards arch, something Daniel had never seen it do no matter how explosively he came. His fingers twitched at the sheets. He made a sound that Daniel had never heard before, a hoarse whine, and made it again when Daniel dipped his hips to angle his cock more sharply and delve more deeply up the side of the passageway.

"Daniel," Jack said, a near-voiceless whisper. "Gonna come. Let me this time."

Partly to push in as deep as possible and partly because orgasm had just punched him in the coccyx, Daniel thrust his hips forward, bending his spine and bowing his back to keep the pressure off Jack's bent leg, coming and coming and coming into the tender tight pliable heat, and Jack spilled into Daniel's hand, leg cradled into the safety of Daniel's chest, knee grinding into Daniel's heart.


End file.
